Haunted
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: ll:: She dreamed of a Wonderland in which she was free and he dreamed of a Wonderland where he was with his parents. But in this game called Life they realized the only Wonderland they were going to get was a bloody one. They try to find means to escape, but in the end, the good people die and the devil shall cry. ::ll — {Ciel x OC }
1. That Girl, Demon

_**Black Butler (**__**黒執事**__**,**__** Kuroshitsuji**__**?**__**) **__**Yana Toboso**_

_Black Butler and it's characters all belong to Yana Toboso. The plot of this story and the Original characters belong to me, if seen elsewhere please do inform me._

* * *

**Haunted**

. . .

**||::Warning: This is an Oc story. It's CielxOc, but please try it out. I warn you, I have only seen a few episodes of the ANIME and just started reading the MANGA, so I'll be following both ANIME and MANGA versions –though somethings shall be thrown—. Thank you, and do try bearing the Out of Character or Out of Plot things you might see scattered. If anyone is capable of beta reading my story, please do PM me.::||**

. . .

**x.X.x**

||::Prologue::||

_By Hopeless Desires_

**x.X.x**

_"I wanted attention. And I got it. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly the type of attention I sought." –Alex_

**x.X.x**

* * *

Alex watched through her cage as the masked men they called 'Doctors' experimented on yet another child. The children in the other cage stared lifelessly, their eyes blank and dull. There was, though, one child wit auburn hair who was gaping at the gruesome sight before him, a shower of tears falling freely across his dirt streaked face, thus streaking his frightened face clean. His green eyes seemed to be trapped on the other child on the table, who had simply complied to the Doctor's orders. The child who was soon to die flickered his blank gaze to the boy, he didn't move his gaze until the first needle entered him.

_"GAHHHHHH!" _A scream escaped his mouth and he didn't stop screeching until he started coughing blood. The blood pooled on the already bloody floor and soaked the steel table with new blood. His ears started dripping blood and so did his eyes. Soon, though, his screams stopped echoing in the large room, and his body fell limp.

The head doctor, and the one who lead the experiment, scribbled in his clipboard, the sound of pen on clipboard and the blood falling from the experimenting table being the only thing heard in the room.

"Another fail," the masked man murmured. He ran his clean fingers through his hair. "Throw the body in the demon's cage." He stated to the guards behind him, one of them grimaced as he carried the corpse of the boy. He tried to unlatch the lock on Alex's cage, but gave up as his fingers were too wet. One of his coworkers scrambled to help him, and soon they successfully opened the lock, the man threw the corpse next to the seated Alex, and she merely stared at the man.

The doctor pursed his lips and stared at his clipboard.

Finally he looked up. "Bring in ED43."

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

A muffled groan escaped Alex's bloody lips. She had disobeyed the Doctor, thus the masked guards had proceeded to beat her to a pulp. Her legs and arms were bind in chains; so she eyed a group of cloak covered men angrily.

"You bastards! I'll show you! I'll kill you!" She shuddered in pain as the chains dug into her scarred arms. "I'll get you!"

A distinct laugh echoed in the room she was trapped in.

_'Clang!_' Went the can of soda the man threw at the child.

"Sure you will," one of the taller guards roars in laughter. "May I demand how?"

The child stays silent. Truthfully, she doesn't know how. She can't do much; her legs and arms are shackled in chains, she didn't understand why they thought she was a demon; demons were strong beings who were capable of killing these bastards. Demons weren't _inhumane_, the humans themselves were evil.

Her train of thoughts was broken as the arrogant man whipped her once more across her stomach, "Well?" He beckoned. "Come get me! Kill me! Show me you're not the sniveling weakling you are."

She didn't reply, opting to stare hatefully with dull blue eyes. The man stared back with his beady green eyes, smirking maliciously as the boy didn't move. He whipped her a couple of more times, until the only prominent thing Alex felt was pain as he whipped her.

_Why didn't God help her?_

The man got out his knife and slid it down, until he stopped at her upper abdomen. Smirking, he viciously stabbed Alex with the knife. Alex cried out in agony as a searing pain tore through her chest. The man laughed gleefully at the first reaction he got from the young girl.

"I'll say. This is the Hunter we've been hearing about? The Black Cat must be drowning in shame, leaving his company for a little weak coward!"

_Was God trying to help her?_

The grime covered girl was drowning in a sea of humiliation. But it was true; if she was strong she wouldn't be thinking of giving up, or submitting to the dark part of her mind. Her Mother surely wasn't ashamed of her, was she?

_Was he?_

_Why didn't God stop the pain…?_

_Why did no one save the children here…? Why did no one care about her…?_

Her head was clouded in thoughts, something clicked in her, and she submitted to her hunger. She was hungry, but for what? For food? Or was it for…

Their blood. She wanted to humiliate them, torture them, make each and every one of them die in pain, because Someone had _dared_ to murder _her__ Mother _and burn down _their home_. Someone had _dared_ to humiliate _her family's name_, someone had _dared _sell her to and torture her mentally and physically, selling her off as a child soldier and then in this disgusting group where they treated her worse than a dog. This Someone was…

_Going to_** die**.

The man released the steel grip on her arms and legs and then took out the knife from her body and the girl bit her lips in pain, she could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, it hurt, it hurt like_ hell_, her breath was knocked out of her lungs as the man kicked her in the chest.

Her vision went red as she licked her lips at the thought of their bloody corpses. The world was red; it was painted a beautiful shade of red. _BY HER-!_

'There is _no_ such thing as God, _I.. have…to –KILL-KILL-KILL—'_

"Come on," the green eyed guard taunted. "Do what your family does."

Alex raised her lowered hidden face as she smirked demonically, showing sharp teeth, her irises glowing a red-like fuchsia, her slitted pupils trained on the blond guard. "Gladly." Her voice uttered in a suave tone.

That night, a chorus of screams rang through the sky.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

The boy/girl panted, his/her breath cut short of all the energy she/he spent torturing the guards. She/he realized that the scalpel she/he was holding was moving rather continuously. Was there an earthquake or something?

She shivered as she observed her current surroundings. She was still in the large prison-like room that the abducted children were experimented on, the heavy stench of blood was stronger than before, the children in the other cage –the ones yet to be experimented on- were staring at her soundlessly, eyes dull. The guards, the ones she had just maimed were laying in different places, one near her cage, another close to the experiment table, and lastly, the man who had humiliated her. He lay on the experimenting table; a blood covered cloth was residing in his mouth, which was dribbling blood. His blond hair was tugged on and messy, and his stomach covered with crimson. His eyes were still wide open in fear, but he was long gone.

Thankfully, no one screamed other than the guard near his cage, as he was the only spared from swallowing a mouthful of cloth, but the workers here would assume it was one of the doctors working on his/her subject_._

Now what should she do?

Thoughtfully, she tapped the scalpel against his thigh. Thankfully, she was capable of thinking, so she grabbed the key in the blond guard's pocket and walked briskly over to the metal door locking her in. She entered the key and turned it. There was a small sound before the door opened, and she stopped in her place.

"I…I'm sorry." She said apathetically to the children staring at her back.

And then she walked out and didn't spare them a glance.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

The girl ran swiftly down the long hallway, the cold surface of the marble floor producing shivers as the girl was barefoot, but that was only half the reason. Her bangs were obstructing her view, but if she stopped now, one of the workers could find her. The door just to her right opened, a doctor and his helper were walking out of it could only stand blinking as a whirlwind interrupted their conversation.

"Patient CD13 was successful! I cannot fathom how long it took for us to inject D—Hey, you brat! Stop!" The girl cursed under her breath and spun on her bare heels as she took a sharp left turn at the corner of the hallway.

Dead end. A white wall blocked his escape. It was the end for her, once they found her; they would make sure to punish her as painfully as possible. She slid down the wall only for her back to grind with some thin bars.

Blinking, she turned around only to be greeted by an air vent. Long ago, she reminisced a happier time where she was watching something very active in a large screen on a wall. The sound of pounding footsteps echoing through the hallway grew louder.

She quickly tried the vent. It was locked, but she used the scalpel to break the nails loose. If she was right, that show, moves or movies or something had a girl do the same thing, except without the scalpel and with company, which she would soon have if she didn't move it. Heart pounding, she cursed the maker of the damn vent and the nails.

The sound of the gaurds was just around the corner, she could almost touch them. But she didn't have to, for she quickly slid into the air vent and closed the lid just as the guards came in plain view.

Biting her tongue, she dug her dirty long nails into her palms. One sound and they would find her and drag her back to that table to be tested on. Her hands and bare legs sank into some thick liquid, a heavy metal stench clogging her nose. Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies where fluttering against her ribcage, she tried to make herself smaller. The girl tried not to move around much in the liquid, as the guards boot clothed feet were just in front of her, she could grab it while they discussed her.

"Dead end, and I don't see it anywhere here."

"Oh well. Let's try that way."

She held her breath, trying hard not to let her panting give away her hiding spot. Her heart was painfully hammering its way out of his ribcage.

Soon, the guards jogged away, and when she made sure they were out of hearing range, she went out of the smelly vent.

She glanced at her wet hands and was appalled to see red staining it. How did blood get in an _air vent_?

Just then, a bucket load of blood flew down the vent, snapping the girl out of herdaze. Inspecting the air vent, she realized that it was a few inches of the ground, which meant that this was a chute to get rid of blood,

_'Whatever,'_ she thought as she ran swiftly down the hallway.

After killing the guards, she had become healthier than before, she wasn't in as much pain as before. Absentmindedly, she licked her victims' blood. It felt satisfying as she shed their blood.

She could hear the voices of women talking just a second before a woman walked down the hallway, chatting with her friend. She froze in her place. What was it with these conversing bastards?

"My darling Niece has this obsession with an Anime character called Sebastian something, it's a rather dark anime, but she demanded I ship some mangas from here to her, so now I have to go to town to deliver it—Isn't that ED43?!"

The woman threw down her back pack as she got out a gun, she fumbled with it for a few seconds before glaring firmly (they were wearing masks that covered half of their faces) at the girl.

"Freeze, ED43." She demanded. The woman behind her got out her own gun and pointed it at the brunette.

'No, no, _no.'_ The girl thought._ 'It _can't _end like this!'_

The girl tried to strain her vocals to speak, but failed. The woman's voice wavered slightly. "W-well, you're a Demon."* And she shot.

The sound rang through the halls as the air was stolen from the child's lungs. She staggered backwards as she leaned on the wall next to her in pain. Her white undergarments turned red as she tried to retrieve back the air. "G-gaah…"

'I-it doesn't matter _who_!' She thought desperately. 'It doesn't matter _how_!' She shut her eyes. _'SAVE ME!"_

She heard an amused chuckle as a seductive voice rang in her mind. **"My, my. A demon with a soul? How interesting."**

As her life was drained, the young child mustered all her fading strength to open her colbat eyes. She saw a mysterious figure shrouded in feathers, she couldn't see anything thanks to the feathers, but she managed to make out some features. The click of his heels sounded across the hallway as fuchsia eyes observed it's surrounding, before it stopped its frightening gaze at Alex.

**"For a child, you have such wrath and pride." **It mused. **"Nevertheless, you summoned me."**

Looking at its eyes, Alex saw many frightening, gory scenes. This demon, something of her kind, was the first person to help her, she could gain many things, and she could get revenge.

**"So? Are you going to bleed to death…? Or will you seek revenge…? You have a role, will you complete it?" **Its Cheshire grin widened.

**"What has been sacrificed can never be returned. So what will you do,"** The demon said, **"Alex Hunter?"**

"Alex.. Hunter…? 'Alex Hunter isnt here anymore.' She thought. "that's right," she whispered, her voice getting louder and more confident. "I am Alex Hunter, of the Hunter family."

She snapped her head to the figure. "This is an order," she coughed. "KILL THEM! Each and every one of them. Let in burn... let it _ALL_ burn!"

The figure chuckled. **"Yes… My lord." **It's arm suddenly grabbed Alex's right eye. Flame searing pain spread through her body, her eye burned as she screamed painfully. Was it Hurt Alex Day?

Her head thumped as she fell on top the backpack that belonged to the woman who shot her. She stared at the ceiling above her lifelessly as she felt her pain dissolve until her body felt weightless. Slowly, she lost all her senses as she heard the screams of agony from the victims. Blood splattered across her face, as one too many corpses fell near her. Flames seared her skin, smoke entered her lungs, but she didn't care. She was tired of it all. Her sight turned dark as the features of a handsome raven haired man was in her face, there was the ghost of a smile on his face as his reddish brown eyes looked down at her.

"Finally…found you." She managed to hear before she closed her eyes, the only thought that came to her mind was a single thank you to the person who ended her life.

'Pity," she thought, "I wanted to avenge Mother and Alex. But at least…now… I can see Alex."

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**(-_-)?**

…**(*_*)…**

**WHAT THE HELL?**

Just joking! So this is my new multi-chapter story, I don't know if I should continue it, so please tell me if I should and your opinion in your review. So yeah, it'll be a Ciel x OC and maybe even slight Alois x OC. Anyways, If you didn't understand this story its cause this is the first –and pretty darn long- prologue. Also, I'm gonna let the girls be called My Lord or My Lady or Milady, sorry if you hate MY Lord being directed to females, but it's completely alright.

Update: Her last name is how Hunter and her Mother is the dead one, and the story's name is Haunted. please suggest a title if you can. dud your probably wondering why Alex keeps on mentioning Alex, but I won't tell you!

******* Demons can live through anything except the DEMON SLAYING SWORD (oooh) and the DEATH SCYTHE! (*o*) ME WANT IT!**


	2. That Girl, Time Traveler

_**Black Butler (**__**黒執事**__**,**__** Kuroshitsuji**__**?**__**) **__**Yana Toboso**_

_Black Butler and its characters all belong to Yana Toboso. The plot of this story and the Original characters belong to me, if seen elsewhere please do inform me._

_**V.I.R.T.U.E.'.S. L.A.S.T. .R.E.W.A.R.D. : **Good People Die_

_By Hopeless Desires_

Special thanks to:

**briannap0122 **Thanks for faving and following! Hope your actually going to read this chapter.

**Animegal809 **Thank you for the follow! Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**||::Chapter One::||**

_'Life was pain…'_

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

When Alex first came to, she was stuck in a cramped space with an overpowering headache. She shuffled, trying to move around, but unfortunately hit her head. She groaned and tried to rub her head. Two words. Epic. Fail.

"Stupid place," she groaned, rubbing her nose. It was too dark she couldn't see her freaking nose. Before today, she had never known her fingers were small enough to fit in her nostrils. She thanked god that they didn't go in. They just hit her nostrils.

Her head started to feel light as her eyelids started feeling heavy. Yin and Yang, anyone? As much as she felt sleepy, Alex felt like inputting something, just so Karma knew that she was not looking forward to waking up not even if—.

…For a second there… She could've sworn she saw a smiling face.

…Whatever, it was probably some hallucination or something.

"Wake me up when hell freezes over." She muttered as sleep started to take her.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

It was early in the morning when the butler of the Phantomhive mansion—Sebastian, woke up. Of course, like every other day, he woke up before the entire Phantomhive household had risen. He went through his morning routine with a washed out feeling before setting out to the kitchen.

The birds were chirping, the sunshine peeking through the giant windows of the main hall of the Phantomhive Mansion and Sebastian Michaelis was bored.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he stopped to look out the window and at the morning sky. The sky seemed restless as it was painted a soft gray color. The dark moving clouds blending with the sky. The weather was sure to be cloudy today.

Sebastian quickly made his next meal's, or as he liked to call him, young master's breakfast.

"Nng," The butler froze as he heard that soft groan. If it wasn't for his demonic hearing he would have probably not heard it. He trained his eyes at the oven's side of the kitchen, before dismissing it as a figment of his delusional mind, after all, he was drowsy as yesterday was the first time in quite a while where he had slept. He merely tightened his tie before making his way to his young master's bedroom.

Of course, the bedroom was enshrouded in darkness, as the young master was a very depressed person and he liked the dark.

…Its most likely because the majority of people can't sleep with the lights open.

The butler walked over to the curtains and drew them open. He smiled at the small form under the white blanket.

"Young master, it's time to wake up," called Sebastian as he poured out the morning tea. "Today, the breakfast I have prepared consists of French toast and various salads, as a side dish, you can either eat scones or, once again, toast. The tea is of high quality Black Ceylon Tea. …Young master?"

A groan came out as a response.

Sebastian mustered up a false smile, it was a wonder he didn't cave in from all this stress.

"Young master, this won't do," he said as he walked swiftly to the bed. He wrenched the blankets of the boy. One azure eye stared back at him.

"Scones," he muttered, "and return the blanket to its place, Sebastian."

"Good morning to you too, my lord."

A groan emitted out of the boy.

Yes, it was a normal day in the Phantomhive household.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

"I stand corrected," Sebastian slipped out while he was smiling at the currently dying blond man as a small child strangled the life out of him. "This is another normal day in _hell_."

"Sebastian!" The two other amigos cried out.

A young woman ran over to him, her cherry-red pigtails bouncing with her. "S-S-Sebastian!" she stuttered. "A-an alien jumped out of the oven and choked Bard!"

"Yeah, Mey-Rin's right, Mister S-Sebastian," a blonde young boy nodded his head, his wide turquoise eyes shining with tears. "I'm s-scared!"

With one 'What the fudge are you talking about?" look directed to the Phantomhive servants, he backed out of the room.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Mister Sebastian!"

"What are you doing?" They both called out in union.

He massaged his temple as he replied through clenched teeth. "Something I should have done a long while ago."

"No! Don't leave us with the alien!"

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

When Alex –again- came to, she felt much better than before. She seated herself in a comfortable position while she tried to think of what she did to get here.

Was she sold again…? Nah, the group wouldn't want to get rid of their only successful experiments, would they?

Did she accidently kick one of the member's in the place where the sun doesn't shine? …Maybe.

Memories of her escapade entered her mind. The last thing she saw was a creepy guy smiling down at her, how exactly did that get her here?

Well, he was the demon she contracted with, wasn't he? He probably got her out or something. Her hands reached up to her right eye; there was a tingling sensation in that area. Still… couldn't he put her somewhere more comfortable?

Her thoughts stopped when the wall to her left suddenly disappeared. Light filtered in the small place and a smiling face greeted her.

"I'm going to make the best lunch young master ever tasted! Holy shi—"

Alex immediately leaped onto the man, she leaned her face into him as she positioned her hands on his throat, "Who are you," she asked, squeezing slightly, "and where am I?"

The dirty blond tried to get out of the dirty girl's grip but her grip was one of steel, besides, he couldn't do much when his supply of oxygen was slowly dissolving, now, could he?

"I-I'm a poor American, y-you're in the—why you little!"

"Every 'poor American' has a name, does he not?" Alex had dug her knee into his ribcage, "Now, tell me your name." She growled at him.

"Now, now," A seductive voice rang from behind her, "as amusing as that was, I can't let you kill my co-worker, can I?" A pair of arms grabbed Alex as she cursed and kicked, struggling to get out of this person's hold. The man pushed her against a wall and leaned down to her. "Who are you and what are you doing here." He demanded. Ignoring the fact that he just re-told her question, she fell limp and breathed out, "It's you."

Sebastian merely blinked his auburn eyes but was answered. "You're that demon I contracted with." The girl whispered. Sebastian's eyes quickly went over to the talking triplets, but thankfully they hadn't heard, but he still had one question. His grip on the girl's wrist tightened as he slung her roughly over his shoulders. With inhumane speed he was soon outside of a room. He looked back at the girl but she didn't look surprised, merely observing her surroundings.

"You're not supposed to know that." Her head snapped to him, her deep azure left eye, the one which wasn't uncovered by her brown bangs, stared stoically at the man. "What do you mean?"

But Sebastian didn't answer her and opened the door to the room.

"Young master…?" A blue eye looked up lazily. "We have rats."

The boy let go of the pen he had been writing with and stared coldly at the small form in Sebastian's arms. "Is that so…?" He questioned emotionlessly. "Get rid of them, then. You know better than to waste my time, Sebastian." He sipped from the white glass cup of tea on his right.

If it was even possible, Sebastian's smile widened creepily, "She knows that I'm a demon." At that moment, the boys deep blue eyes widened incredibly as he did the most perfect spit take Sebastian had seen in his whole existence, and that's a _very_ long time.

"H-How…this small thing, knows of your race?" The boy sputtered. His one eye stared at the child in interest."Well then, that just greatens the importance of which we have to get rid of his existence."

The person that Sebastian was currently holding her arms tightly shot the boy a look of annoyance, "This small thing has a name, so you would know better to at least explain to me what's happening," she glared fiercely at Sebastian, "and while you're at it, order this old demon to let go of me."

"Sebastian, let go of him," the boy ordered.

"But young master—" Sebastian began. "That's an order." The boy interrupted, "We might as well gather some information."

The demon let go of the girl, to whom she thanked him with a glare, she rubbed her arms as se evaluated the room she was in. It was a simple study, nothing unusual, other than its large size. "Have a seat," the weird boy said to her. She limped over to the chair facing the boy. It was then that the boy and his butler noticed the state of the girl. As she walked over to her seat, the sleeves of her ripped bloody button up shirt shifted as she walked, revealing the dried blood on both her arms. Scars and bruises covered parts of her skin which weren't concealed by cloth. Her legs were covered with red marks on her, her face was the only thing that wasn't injured, save for the fact that half of her face was covered by her side swept bangs. There was a bullet hole in the center of her button up shirt. When the girl took a seat, she stared coldly at the boy in front of her. "What do you want," she demanded, breaking the blue-head from his observation.

"How did you know that he was a demon?"

"He contracted with me," she shrugged. The blue head let a humorless chuckle overcome him. "I don't appreciate lying people, even if their little boys. Now, speak, how did you know of him being a demon?"

The 'boy' shot him an annoyed look, "I'm not a boy, and I'm not a liar." 'He' lifted his hands to his face, placing 'his' bangs behind 'his' right ear. "See for yourself." There, on her right eye, was a pentagram surrounded by a spiked circled.

The room was suddenly quite as the occupants of the room stared in surprise at the injured girl. "S-Sebastian," the boy began his voice unbelieving, "you made a contract besides me…? And you dare… you _dare_ trick me, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"No, young master," the raven haired demon stared icily at the girl observing this drama fest called Black Butler, "I believe that I am as confused and outraged as you are, maybe even more so than you are."

"But unfortunately," the demon continued, "It seems that the mark in her face is truly mine." Suddenly, the demon was right in front of her, he tilted her face upwards and he leaned forward, studying the mark on her face. The warm breath on her face had the girl nervous, just as suddenly as he had come, he laughed, by now, the girl was completely sure the man was either high on sugar, or insane. "Don't touch me." She hissed, slapping his hands.

"Sebastian! Explain why you're laughing." The boy ordered.

Standing up properly, the butler gave the girl a devious smirk, "But of course my lord."

...Pause for maxium effects.

"I believe that I'm her mentor, as she is a half-demon, most likely her father or mother was a demon mate. She will become a pure bred demon at a certain age, which I don't know. As to how exactly I became her mentor, I also do not know. But now I must teach her the ways of a demon."

Ciel's visible eye widened in disbelief, as if he had never thought of the idea of other demons existing, he seemed to study her in a new light, before he sipped his tea. "I see," directing his attention to Alex, he asked "who are you."

"None of your business," she answered. The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, had a serious stoic look plastered on his porcelain face, his hair was a rare shade between teal and black. He was clad in the clothes of a Victorian noble, which Alex considered weird, as nobody in America dressed like that…But hey, she was kidnapped for two years, what does she know?

The teal haired boy sighed as if she was annoying him. "Listen here, little boy—" "Girl—" "It would make my life a lot easier if you just told me your name."

Alex gave him a brief glare before declaring in defeat, "Alright, but first _you_ tell me your name."

Ciel returned the glare, "…Ciel Phantomhive, now you."

"Alex Black."

Ciel's eyebrow disappeared above his hairline, "A Black?"

She shrugged wondering why the boy was so surprised about her surname, "Yeah, what's it to you?" But the boy only frowned as if he was remembering something, finally, after what seemed like eternity to Alex –but was actually minutes- his head snapped up in interest. Ciel eyed the girl with increasing interest. Clearing his throat he gestured for Sebastian to come closer. The demon glided over gracefully as he awaited his master's order. "Bring me the Black Assassination file."

With a nod and a "Yes my lord," he departed the room leaving the two children alone. Ciel leaned back and closed his eye(s). Alex mimicked his actions, but she didn't expect herself to sleep, not at all.

There was a comfortable silence as Alex thought about all of these things that had been happening to her, she had never thought this would happen, but before her Father… slept, she had never even thought she would be kidnapped. The world truly was complicated. Unfortunately a certain boy had to interrupt her resting time.

"Aren't you surprised about being a demon?" he asked in a nonchalant tone, she half opened her eyes only to find him unmoving, not even his eyes opened. Her hate for the boy was slowly increasing; he was, in her opinion too nosy.

"…Not really, I'm used to it I guess." She dismissed him.

Unfortunately he didn't take the hint, "I myself am surprised."

"That's you," she said, her tone laced with annoyance, "not me. I don't think I've ever met a person who dresses like you."

Just as she closed her eyes he had to open his mouth, "Neither have I met a lady dressed in male clothing before."

Her eyes shot open in fury as the boy looked back lazily at her with his half-lidded eyes, "Listen here, pretty boy, what I do or dress like is none of your beeswax, when did you get so talkative?"

She closed her eyes in satisfaction at his surprised face, she didn't know why she had exploded like that, something about him reminded her of herself, and she didn't want to be reminded of her past. She had enough of that when she slept.

_If_ she slept.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

"Young master…?" Sebastian entered to the picture of the sleeping two children. The two's eyes popped open. Well, seemingly sleeping children. "I have found the article."

Not even bothering to thank him, the boy ordered him to give it over.

Ciel became quite suddenly as his eyes devoured the entire article, finally, he spoke. "_The Black family's bodies were found yesterday, in the evening. Earl Spencer and Countess Elice's bodies were found in the courtyard, their son, Lord William Drevis was also found. It is believed to be a case of assassination." _Ciel looked up only to find the girl of who she named herself a 'Black' look out the window in disinterest.

"Aren't you listening," he glared at her, "In this article, it is stated clearly that the Black family all died in that day, and no one ever said there was a fourth member of the family."

She glanced lazily at him, "Cheap story, Phantomhive. First of all, nobody calls each other 'Earl' and 'Lord' these days, second of all, I'm American, thirdly, my father's name, last time I checked, was not Spencer. Thank you for listening."

Ciel's eyes went over to Sebastian, "Perhaps there were other families by that name."

Sebastian shook his head, "No, my lord. I'm afraid that's the only family that goes by the name of Black." He denied. The Demon and his meal stared at the annoyed girl in suspicion.

"I already told you, pretty boy, I'm not a liar," she growled, "and I'm American, besides," she grabbed the paper from Ciel's hands, "The date here says 1887. I might have been gone for two years but I'm sure it's 2013."

Disbelief clouded the rest of the room's occupant's. Alex was starting to become frustrated at their obvious denial. She swept her eyes over the Victorian Era styled room; there was nothing to prove her point. "No way… How did I… Travel back in time? And why was it that it had to be the Victorian Era? It's filled to the brim with sexists."

The two males eyed her as if she was crazy, but the after effects of her escapade were starting to tire her. For some reason thoughts of a backpack came into her mind, back pack…? What did that have to do with anything?

"Pardon me, but is that my face I see on your strange… bag?" Sebastian asked.

Alex drowsily checked her bag, to her surprise, the man's face was on her bag, and she blinked, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well then, why is his face on your bag?" Ciel demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?" The girl glared at him, "Besides, it's not mine, I suppose when I time travelled—That's it!" She fumbled as she threw the bag of, sliding the zipper open, a smirk appeared on her face as she got out an—

"This, my dears, is a camera," She declared to the curious faces before her, "A machine that captures many of your black mail opportunities! …And beautiful scenery, but that doesn't earn you money."

"And how do we know you're not lying?" Ciel said.

"You don't," she shrugged her bony shoulders as she messed with the machine, "It depends on whether you watch sci-fi movies or not, but I don't think they have these here." Suddenly a flash blinded both Ciel and Sebastian, the two blinked as Alex murmured, "Good enough," she threw the camera at Ciel's face, seconds before Ciel's face was to be mashed, Sebastian's arm shot out in inhumane speed to catch it. His eyes analyzed the picture, "It is rather advanced technology, nothing I have ever seen," he stated.

Ciel's eye narrowed at the object, "Give it to me," he ordered. Soon, he too, was dumbfounded.

"You two are the definition of dumb," Alex muttered, "Now, do you believe me?"

The two exchanged glances before they returned their attention to Alex. Ciel threw her the camera as his one eye narrowed, "We shall continue this later, as for now, let us have lunch," he said, "Sebastian, go make the preparations for lunch, we have a guest after all."

"Yes my lord," the man hurried to his duties. Ciel glanced at Alex before he chortled after him, "And call Mey-Rin to come here immediately." There was no reply, but the teal-haired boy leaned back and stared at the girl. "You need a bath,"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Sherlock," she replied, as she too stared back at the boy.

"So, while we wait, we'll have a staring competition? Cheery," she commented.

"Hn."

Alex leaned back as well, she had tried to keep up a cheery attitude, or at least socialize, just as her father had wished, but she felt tired. She wasn't a people person, hell if she ever smiled. Smiling now seemed farfetched to her.

Hopefully, it wasn't too far away, at five feet zero she wasn't exactly what you call tall.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

_SPLASH!_

"M-Miss! Please don't splash around in the water; it is making a mess—eek!" The now drenched maid squeaked.

"Oh, sorry," Alex focused on her with a faltering small smile, "I haven't had a bath in some time, I just wanted to have some fun. I'm truly sorry ma'am, perhaps you would like to leave…?"

To her disappointment the maid shook her head so much, Alex hoped her head would fall off, how amusing would that be? "No, no, no!" the woman said, "It's quite alright Miss Alex! You're but a child; I can see your excitement. Although I do wonder how you happened to come to the oven?" Alex's smile erased its existence. Not that it looked much like a proper smile, more like a small smirk.

"Thank you," Not, "so very much for understanding, Miss…?"

"Mey-Rin, Miss Alex," she answered as she continued on with her ministrations. She squirted the tube of shampoo on Alex's head as she massaged it. Alex rested her head on the side of the large bathtub. She closed her eye in relaxation. Before she had went with Mey-Rin, Ciel had Sebastian bandage her eye. He had told her that the five pointed star was the sign of the demon. It was a wonder the soaked bandages didn't fall. In fact, it was a wonder Mey-Rin didn't see the mark.

"The reason of which I was in the, er, oven, was because I was inspecting its size, I was asked to see if it was as big as the one back home while I was visiting the Manor, I apologize if I had scared you, or annoyed you."

"I-I see," though it was obvious she didn't, "You didn't scare us a bit, Miss Alex." 'And who, might I ask, was the one who mistook me of an alien?' she thought while being massaged.

She didn't want to converse, but she wanted to know more about this place, and as discreetly as she could. So she started a conversation with Mey-Rin.

"So you're the only maid here, Miss Mey-Rin?"

The maid looked quite happy for the conversation as she stuttered. "Yes, I am, Miss Alex."

"I see," she murmured. "how long have you been here."

"A while, Miss Alex." A while how? Details, please.

"They must be thankful of your hard work," she said.

"Y-yes, well, I hope," she said, before starting to mumble, "Not that I have been very helpful. And master rarely thanks us." The smile returned to her face. A false one that Alex was all to acquainted with. Alex leaned up her face to look at Mey-Rin's face, she wondered how she looked without the glasses, she couldn't even see half of her face. Although she looked pretty, that she could admit. She felt as if she could understand her, in the first year of her downfall, nobody ever noticed her, much less thanked her.

But this brought something to her attention. 'So Phantomhive isn't grateful, hmm?' she thought, "What a narcissist." She muttered.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Mey-Rin questioned.

"Ah, nothing, I just can't help but admire you, smiling even though you don't look too happy," she replied absent mindedly, not realizing what she had said, she glanced at the flushed face of Mey-Rin.

"Thank you, Miss."

"You're welcome."

"By the way Miss Alex, the dandruff in your hair is gone now." She informed.

"Thank you, once again, Miss Mey-Rin, I hadn't the time to be careful of hygiene these days."

"Its quite alright, Miss Alex."

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

Alex still couldn't get rid of the awe she contained of her room. As soon as Mey-Rin left –once she told her to inform the 'young master' that she was going to retire for the night- she had jumped on the bed. It wasn't her fault it was bouncy.

As she lay watching the ceiling, she remembered the bag. She quickly opened it and looked at all the objects inside. There was a black camera –Bonus: Sebastian's face included- a Ciel Phantomhive plushie –which she threw under the bed, never to be seen again- some jeans –that looked suspiciously like Ciel's ad Sebastian's- and a comic collection –including some CDs-.

Opening the comic book, she was greeted by the ruler of hell,

Ciel Phantomhive and his slave, Sebastian Something-or Other.

Cue gasp.

But then again, there were quite some… interesting scenes in there.

Scenes that had Alex awake the entire night.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

_Until you came along._

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

**READ!READ!READ!**

A/N: Hello there peeps! So sorry it took me three days to update but I was quite busy.

Anyways, so did you like this 4K+ chapter? Dou you like long or short chapters?

Remember, reviews make me update faster! But thanks for reading this! I'm busy now so I apologize for anything wrong in the chapter, or in the A/N. –shot-

Sincerely,

The one and only, Hopeless Desires.


	3. That Girl, Haunted

_**Black Butler (**__**黒執事**__**, Kuroshitsuji?) Yana Toboso**_

_**Black Butler and its characters all belong to Yana Toboso. The plot of this story and the Original characters belong to me, if seen elsewhere please do inform me.**_

* * *

**V.I.R.T.U.E.'.S. L.A.S.T. .R.E.W.A.R.D: **_**Good People Die**_

_By Hopeless Desires_

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Animegal809** Thanks for the review! I was quite surprised to see you still reading this, and how fast you reviewed (five minutes after I published the chapter) made me feel like flying. I don't understand what you meant when you said to "Try not to repeat words a lot in a sentence,"? Long chapters pawn short ones. If every story had long chapters the plot would develop faster and better than if it were short unsatisfying ones.

**EveLetter** Thank you for faving and reviewing! I thought my story sucked because it's my first Kuroshitsuji story. Anyways, it's great to know someone German's reading my story (or anyone really)! And you're my age (probably)? That is one thousand percent awesome!

**NightWindAlchemist** Thanks for faving!

* * *

**||::Chapter Two::||**

_Don't leave me…_

* * *

Alex didn't sleep.

It's not like she had a choice really, she was insomniac. She couldn't sleep, couldn't run away from reality. She couldn't save herself the pain of reality because of some stupid illness she was diagnosed with. But there were times were she could sleep, but these times were mostly corrupted with nightmares. She had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. But it never seemed to bother her. She used to think it was because she was different. But then she had found that manga last night, and she had a few guesses.

It had described the life of Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. She didn't know if it was even real. So today was the day she tested the manga.

Gently, she closed the manga and returned it to its place inside the bag. She found the pajamas inside a bit short for her liking (shorts that went above her knees and tank tops) but bearable. Much more bearable than the night gown Mey-Rin had presented her with. As she dressed for the day in an old fashioned black bow tie, a white vest, black gloves, and pants that look as though they are cuffed at the knee, and strapped on shin high boots, she couldn't help but drift of in thought. Truthfully, she had never thought that Phantomhive would have a tragic past. His orphan status was hinted when instead of leading her to the parents of the house, the demon lead her to a small kid a year or two older than her. It was hinted that he had more to him when she realized that the demon had contracted with the boy. Why would a rich Earl contract with a demon?

The realization that she truthfully was demon, a monster, hadn't struck home until she had seen the illustrations of Sebastian's supernatural abilities. Her chest felt tight. All this time stuck in a cage being ridiculed and tortured and called a demon she had denied it. But now she wasn't so sure. She had killed the guards with sudden strength and ruthlessly. The past two years she wanted many people to die, she never thought like that.

It scared her.

She wondered if by the end of all this, will she still have her grip on humanity? Or will she turn into a killing machine?

There was a rapping sound on her door. Alex snapped her head to the door as Sebastian entered. "Do you need help changing—…Oh, it seems we have one child in this place that can change." He chuckled.

"I take it Phantomhive is unable to change himself." She said, not really asking.

"No, Miss Alex."

He turned her head to the window and gazed out at the soft sky. A beautiful pale blue with occasional white clouds moving through it, the sun protruded rays of gold, a peaceful sight ignorant of the events that shall escalate today. 'I wonder what it would feel like flying freely,' she pondered as she threw the top hat that looked similar to Ciel's deep in the bag before she tightened her hands into fists, 'Such childish thoughts do not suit an adult. A foolish dream of an ignorant child.'

"Miss Alex, Young Master has a visitor today. He wants you to be present there. Also, breakfast shall be in the Young Master's room. Please do wear something suitable and appropriate." Sebastian added.

"Appropriate…?" her serious blue eyes crossed over towards his scarlet ones, "I shall wear what I like." Sebastian did not pressure her. He only hoped that she would not be wearing the clothes she was currently in, as nice as they were on her (Although a little big) they weren't the clothes of a lady.

"It seems your scars are healing." He said, "That should mean that your Demon Abilities are developing. I expect to see you after our visitor today."

She gave him a subtle tilt of her head, her questioning blue eyes boring holes at him."For training," he added.

"I see," she replied quietly, "You may leave." At that, Sebastian raised an eyebrow. She was rather cold today, at least more so than yesterday. She also seemed lost in thought. This girl rather strange and interesting to him, he inwardly smirked. Free entertainment was never bad to anyone. He turned to take his leave but was stopped just as his gloved hand touched the door's handle.

"And Sebastian," he turned to her smirking face, "Call me Alex. I'm no lady."

He nodded at her with a smirk of his own, "I can see that."

He closed the door behind him a fraction of a second after a vase came sailing through the air, crashing with a large shatter against the window situated outside Alex's room. Peering down the broken window he tsked. "I hope Finnian wasn't injured…"

* * *

Deep in the mansion, there were a couple of unwanted and rather loud occurrences.

"How in the world did this happen?" The butler demanded with an evil smile.

The three servants shrank in fear.

"I used undiluted weed-killer. I thought it would be effective!" The blonde boy—Finnian cried.

"I was trying to get out the tea set we use for guests, but I fell and took the cart down with me!" The red-head—Mey-Rin mumbled.

"There was some raw meat on the counter, so I figured I'd cook it…uh, with a flamethrower…," admitted the blonde and strangely handsome man—Baldroy, a cigarette situated in his mouth.

"Hoh-hoh-hoh." Uttered a small old man—Tanaka.

"We're so sorry, Sebastian!" They all cried together while Sebastian just sighed as he stared longingly at the set of forks he was cleaning in his pockets. He contemplated how much of an inconvenience it would be to get rid of them –permanently- and how much of a mess he would make in the process.

Meanwhile, Alex, who was standing in the side lines, was trying not to snicker. Reading it in a comic book was something, but seeing it with her eyes was another hilarious matter entirely. She escaped with a muffled 'Idiots,' that got everyone's attention directed to her.

"Oh, good morning Miss Alex," Mey-Rin greeted her good-naturedly.

"It's the alien!" Finny gasped.

"It's the brat that strangled me till I saw Heaven's gates!" Bard glared, his hand itching dangerously close to a certain flamethrower.

"…Miss Alex, why aren't you in the young master's room?" Sebastian asked.

"I got lost."

Cue face palm.

"…Young Master's room is five door downs from yours."

"Oh, thanks." She went right up the stairs. Seconds later she came back down. "…Once again, where's my room?" Sebastian sighed but gave her detailed instructions on how to get to her room and Ciel's room. Finally, she skipped up the stairs three steps a time, only stopping on the last step to turn around.

"Sebastian?" She said under her breath so that no one except the demon would hear. "Do it Japanese style." And with that, she walked towards Ciel's room.

A spark ignited above Sebastian's head….Literally.

"YOUR JUST GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT?!" The blond American roared, spurring his flamethrower into action.

Sebastian smiled satanically at him, flames surrounding him. "Bard, get the flamethrower away from my hair."

* * *

"…You really like tea, don't you?"

"You think?"

Alex swung her legs. Her feet were quite a few inches higher than the ground. The chair felt comfortable against her rear end. The red satin incredibly soft and the small round oak table in which she was eating from was –unfortunately- shared with the devil's spawn.

No, not _Sebastian_, he's the devil himself.

"Why don't you drink your tea?" Ciel asked as he sipped his own tea.

She gave it a quick glance before reluctantly holding it carefully. "You don't hold tea like that," Ciel held up his own tea cup, "One's fingers are placed to the front and back of the handle with the pinkie finger tilted slightly up for balance. It is rude to loop fingers through the handle or to hold the body of the cup with the palm of the hand." He gave her a scowl as she tried, and failed to hold the tea cup. "No, not like that. Try it again." She glared at him, "Why should it matter if I held it anyway I like? It's just tea; I don't even like tea to begin with."

"Tea etiquette," he stated like it was something he had practiced quite some time, "is a way to define one's social status. Even peasants know how to drink tea."

"Well, in my time, we have sodas and hot chocolate and cappuccino. And none of these have rules. That just serves to prove that Victorians are strict and old-fashioned." She answered, before her eyes started to glint as she smirked, "In fact, almost everyone there knows of your tragic month, really sad isn't it—" She was silenced by a dart flying right next to her ear.

"How did you know…" he growled, a dangerous undertone to his voice, "of that month?" his voice quavered slightly. In his hand was another dart that he had grabbed from the dart's place on his desk.

"No one told you how rude it is to interrupt a person's conversation, Phantomhive?" she replied calmly. "Don't waste your breath. In my time, you're quite popular. I don't know what they see in a bratty spoiled boy. Maybe it's your past? Or maybe it's your looks…? But it is not your _charming_ personality, that's for sure."

The boy's eyes widened slightly. "How much do you know?" he croaked out.

"Everything… or maybe nothing? Who knows, but I sure know everything that's going to happen. And it's not pretty." She admitted.

"I see…" he said."That makes you a much better pawn then." He seemed to regain his stoic nature as he sipped his tea.

One eyebrow lifted up. "Pawn?" She lowered her tea cup, "I'm sorry, but this isn't a game, Phantomhive. And I'm not your pawn,"

Over the tea cup, Ciel's eyes seemed to mock her as he smirked. "Everybody in this game is a pawn of mine. You're no special case."

"Who says this isn't a game of mine?" She replied, "Obviously, I know a lot. I know everything about you. So would you please tell me what makes you so sure that I won't manipulate this whole ordeal and turn it around to amuse me? I'm a Demon, not an Angel, and definitely not Human."

Ciel snorted. "You obviously don't realize that your mentor is my butler. That should make you in service to me."

"You obviously forgot that you're his meal. That should make you my first meal too." She smirked.

"I hope my soul is enough to subside your hunger." He coldly replied.

There was a moment of silence in which Alex was surprised though she hid it well. She understood him; in fact she regretted being a demon because now she couldn't die. She was immortal, immortals, unfortunately, don't die. Even if she could die, she doubted that when she died she would go to heaven. Hell was the only place for people like her. She wasn't a stranger to flames, and suddenly she could feel the flames lapping at her body, embers that seared her flesh leaving burns and reminders. Her lungs were constricting, trying to breathe through the smoke, trying to ignore the screams of pain, but one scream in particular was very loud, and she found herself running, running towards it.

_I can't lose you_.

She could hear something far away. She felt like she was shaking, shaking hard, until there was a stinging pain in her cheek. She looked up in a daze, she could hardly see anything. Smoke, smoke, smoke. Smoke everywhere. But two eyes peered down at her; they shined a deep blue color, the color of the deep sea.

"Black." There was that voice again. She was hanging on its every word; it was her only hold on humanity.

_"Black."_

She swallowed, her vision clearing. "Black—" "What?"

His azure eyes stared at her for a while. His arms ceased to shake but were still planted firmly on her shoulders. One of his arms was raised high, Alex touched her cheek. "Would you mind letting go of me." She said coldly. Her insides felt empty. He let go of her, yet still staring at her as if she was insane. She could see something in his eyes. Recognition, remembrance, understanding. If it was anyone else, they would look at her with pity, sympathy, usually fake. And relief. Relief that it isn't them who's going through this. But he understood, he went through it too, he knew how it felt with every one staring at you with fake sympathy and relief.

When he spoke, is tone was laced with annoyance. "What was that?"

She stared at him, "Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"It's none of your business."

He glared at her, annoyance flickering in his eyes. "You're in my room, in my mansion. It is my business."

She stood up to his surprise and pushed a jab to his face, but another cold hand grabbed hers quickly.

"I don't think it's very wise to go and hit our master, hmm?" The ever so sultry voice of Sebastian whispered in her ear, hot breathe warming her cheeks. She stiffened instantly. She back-kicked him with her legs, missing him and instead hitting the rather hard chair behind her. "Don't touch me." She growled, her right foot feeling slightly numb because of the force she used to hit the man, "and he's not my master."

Sebastian didn't look like he agreed or was going to let go anytime soon until Ciel ordered "Let go of her, Sebastian." Sebastian complied with his master's orders. She shot him a glare which he returned with a devious smile.

She turned around and walked to the door, with her hand on the handle, she was stopped. "Where are you going?" Ciel's monotonous flat voice rang from behind her.

"To my room." She retorted and went out.

As she closed the door behind her she walked slowly to her room, feeling heavier with every step she took. When she finally went inside her room, she closed the door gently and leaned against it.

She was tired.

* * *

Ciel stood there staring at the door Alex ad just went through. He felt a mixture of amusement, confusion, and annoyance surge through him.

"Young Master, the guest will be here soon." His butler informed him. He didn't turn around as he replied. "Then go and give him the full Phantomhive hospitality."

The demon smirked as he bowed, a hand on his heart. "Yes my lord." He said before standing up and walking out in unbelievable speed.

Ciel walked out of his room, he walked slowly to the drawing room, his mind overflowing with thoughts of that girl.

That girl wasn't as easy to figure out as any other person. She was amusing though.

He sat down on a chair and eyed the game board Sebastian set up. There was something strange about that girl that attracted him. He didn't like socializing, but once she ceased to entertain him and he knew her background, he would get rid of her.

_Yes_, he thought as he played against himself,_ she's just a pawn in my game._

He wondered how she'd fall.

* * *

Walking across the hallway, Alex was bored. She didn't fancy staring at the Black Victorian styled walls of her room or at the cheerful sight outside the window, so she had ventured outside her room, hopefully, she'd be getting somewhere near the entrance of the mansion, as she wanted to go out.

Finally, she found the entrance and went out. She closed it quietly hoping no one heard.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She could feel the wind ruffling her hair gently as the sunrays caressed her face. The smell of moist grass entered her nose. She found she quite liked it, as this was the first time she was out in a year or so. The garden looked different, more…Japanese styled.

Behind her, the door opened and out crawled a man she quite knew. She opened her eyes and peered down at the man shivering under her. She slyly smirked at the unsuspecting man, narrowing her eyes, she had rather long and thick dark brown eye lashes that made her look quite scary when she wanted too. The things you can do when you know the future.

"Mr. Damian, are you leaving this soon? It's rather early and there's so much you haven't seen yet!" she chimed.

Sebastian approached her from behind. "Indeed, Mr. Damian. You still haven't finished your game with the Young Master."

The two looked scary, standing there next to each other with their cold faces and confident stature. Sebastian's's eyes glowed a bright fuchsia as his pupil dilated like that of a demon's, while Alex polished a sharp edged fork she 'borrowed' from Sebastian's pocket.

**"**Y**o**u** s**t**i**l**l **h**a**v**e**n**'t **f**i**n**i**s**h**e**d **t**h**e** g**a**m**e_**, **__M__**r**__.__** Da**__m__**i**__a__**n**_**."**

"DEMONS!" The man screeched with tears falling down his face. He limped towards the darkened kitchen and into an oven that he mistook as a cupboard.

Alex turned the oven on and slid open the small rectangular latch, Sebastian peered through it at the frightened Mr. Damian.

Sebastian smiled at him. "My what an impatient guest you are. To think you would try to get the pudding in the oven…"

Mr. Damian gasped in horror. "O-Oven? Open up! Please, open the door!"

Alex's eyes then replaced Sebastian's. "Mr. Damian? Are you really that hungry? But I wanted to play with you!" She shook her head sadly, her voice low and flat with a sad undertone. "You're not supposed to be the secret ingredient for today. We had someone else planned, but don't fret. Italian pudding would still be just as tasty," She smileop sadisticially at him, her eyes coldly and unforgivingly glared at him.

She stood up next to Sebastian who was smirking at the open hatch of the slowly burning oven. "Don't Italians know? Plum pudding, mincemeat pie…," Sebastian smirked satanically as he continued. "There are many puddings here in England that contains animal fat."

Alex slowly closed the hatch as she glared at him coldly. "Good night, Mr. Damian. Phantomhives don't appreciate liars."

To say she hadn't burst out laughing with Ciel at the man's screaming as he limped away from the Phantomhive Manor would be a lie.

"He sounds like a pig." Ciel smirked at the limping form.

Standing behind him, but still able to see the sight, she couldn't help but agree silently.

* * *

Panting, Alex stopped to glare at Sebastian.

"H-how many more?" She managed out.

From behind the clipboard, Sebastian bemused face smiled at her. "Since you stopped, fifty more."

Alex gaped. "W-what? That's torture!"

Sebastian grinned at her. "And it will be hell if you don't start running."

She glared at him but he smiled at her evilly. "Fine then, make it seve—" "NO! Fine, fine, I'll run." She started running around the mansion. It was 12:00 AM and everybody, except the resident demons, was asleep. She had told Sebastian of her insomnia and he had told her that all demons don't sleep. And when they can sleep, it's usually for luxury, but that's quite rare. So he said that there would be training at night. Running first, Martial Arts second, and whatever else after that.

Breathless and tired, she finished fifty laps and came back to Sebastian.

"Now, martial arts." He said in a loud voice. He blew in the whistle on his neck loud enough to wake up the whole neighbor. Alex could feel herself turning deaf. This wasn't the first time.

"Oh boy…" she muttered.

"Attention," he yelled at her. He seemed to enjoy doing this as he reached for his whistle.

"TWEEEE—" "SHUT YOUR TRAP SEBASTIAN!" Alex watched in amusement at the vase broken over Sebastian's head. A grouchy Ciel in a night gown stood glaring out the window. He leaned out so far Alex was afraid he'd fall.

How hilarious would that be?

"What are you doing out there? " he finally shut up and talked normally. After all, he was talking to demons, not humans. They could hear him.

"Sebastian's in trouble~!" Alex whispered, a smirk stretching across her face.

Sebastian sent her a glance. "We were training, young master. May I ask why you are awake?"

"It was because of the bloody racket your doing! Go to sleep, its midnight, do your 'training' tomorrow."

Before Sebastian could tell him that demons didn't sleep, the boy slammed his window closed.

Sebastian sighed. "Well then, it was going to rain anyway," He nodded to Alex, "see you tomorrow." He walked inhumanely fast into the mansion.

Silently thanking Ciel, Alex headed to her room.

* * *

It was late in the night as Alex sat in her pajamas (shorts and a long sleeved nightgown on top) on bed, reading. She could hear the rumblings of thunder. The rolling thunder grew louder just as the lightning began to strike, flashing across her window. Alex ignored the fact that her fingers were starting to shake involuntarily. The storm was strong enough to blow open the unlatched windows. Her heart pounded in her rib cage. _Thump-thump._ It was beating so loud, she feared that he would hear.

He's coming.

He's coming to get her.

_Thump-thump._

The thunder got louder. In a rush of fear, she jumped of the bed.

Where could she hide?

She could feel herself choking, the hair on her arms rising. Smoke, smoke, there was smoke everywhere. She couldn't see any fire; only smoke entering from her window, from under the door, choking her, entering her lungs. Everything was quite except for the storm as she stared at the door, at its handles.

_He's coming._

She had to hide. But where?

Suddenly, there was a loud strike of thunder followed by a tortured, bloodcurdling scream, the lightning illuminated the room, along with Alex's frightened face.

She jumped under the bed. There was quite some space there, and the ceiling was high enough for her. Her hands fell on something soft, and she squeezed it, bringing it in front of her. It was a weird plushie that looked familiar. She tried to ignore the screams that were followed one after the other, like a tragic haunting song that seemed disturbingly beautiful, by fingering the pirate like eye patch. Alex could hear the pain in their voices, she even heard a child wailing. One of its beautiful deep blue eyes stared at her, the other hidden under the eye patch. Her breathe seemed knocked out of her as she heard slow heavy footsteps walking against the liquid floor, sloshing through thick liquid. She could smell a heavy metallic smell that overtook her nose, leaving her queasy and nauseous.

_He's coming._

"Mistress!" A maid entered, her body covered in blood, the red contrasting with the black of her dress. The wall behind her was red in color. "Come, we shall escape!"

_I have to stop this!_

She wondered how she could see her. "Quickly!" she urged her on, her emerald eyes looking at the bed. "Mistress…?" So she couldn't see her, then.

_Come in, maid, don't stand there!_

For some reason, she felt her heart beating hard, she couldn't hear anything, she was chocking, not being able to breathe, and she felt like warning her.

But from what?

_Please…don't stand there! You'll…you will…_

Three shots rang out; it sounded very close to Alex. Alex brought the plushie closer to her, stuffed in her chest, its hair tickling her face, squeezing it in her trembling arms.

The woman looked down, her black bangs shadowing her eyes. A dripping sound deafened Alex. The woman's lips pursed as a chuckle escaped her mouth. She laughed hard as tears fell down her face, her hair becoming a brighter color than black, but still dark. Her dress seemed to color red, the crimson color traveling across her clothes.

"Mistress…" she whispered, showing her face."YOU'RE NOT MY MISTRESS!" She roared. She smiled at her, the tears coming out of her eyes a bright red, and her eyes…

Her eyes…

They were ripped out of their sockets.

* * *

Alex woke up suddenly, her shirt sticking to her back like a second layer of skin. It was just a nightmare.

Just a nightmare, she thought, a nightmare, a night mare, a night mare.

Just one measly nightmare out of many.

She was about to get out from under the bed, the plushie in her arm, which she identified as Ciel, (that made her lose her pride, realizing she was clutching it like that) until the thunder rumbled and her fear turned into dread.

_He's coming._

She sat there staring at her door, her breath coming in short heaves, she felt like throwing up; the heavy metallic smell of blood was still there, bile rised in her throat and she puked a little in her mouth.

_Muffled tortured cries..._**-Flash-**_...Shots ringing, blood splattering..._**-Flash-**_...Hiding under the bed, not able to breathe..._**-Flash-**_...Quick footsteps resounding across the hall...-Flash-__...The serious face of one of the Mansion's two maid, Rayne..._**-Flash-**_..."We have to get out!"..._**-Flash-**_...The sound of bullets ringing in her ears..._**-Flash-**_...The woman's voice fading alongside her life..._**-Flash_-_**_...A blood red tongue slithering out of it's mouth, licking the bloodied knife..._**-Flash-**_...The bloodied face grinning wickedly at her, insane bloodshot eyes glowing in the lightening..._**-Flash-**

She spent the rest of the night staring at the door's handles, clutching the miniature Ciel plushie tightly to her chest, over her rampaging heart. Her breath gone and her clouded eyes widened in a similar manner to an owl's or a frightened kitten. Flash backs of that thing from that night in which everything was taken from her haunted her.

_He's coming._

Not once did she let go of it, or avert her eyes from the door.

She was tired and afraid.

* * *

_I have no one else._

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**Word Count: 5,000 something.**

HELLO! So I hope you liked this chapter and that you liked Alex.

okay, I have edited the prologue, it's not her father who died, its her mom, okay? Great! I edited this chapter too, so read the last part again, please.

So I have three questions, were Ciel and Sebastian in character, and is Alex a Mary Sue? Did I put in enough angst and was it nice? I hurried in this one cause my computer was tree formatting and they almost deleted the document so I had to write it all over... and my ipad is a pain in the rear end when I type. But it's worth it if tea retheir and like it!

Can you please suggest a shorter title for this story?

If you think Alex is a Mary Sue, than you're terribly wrong, but you don't know that. Kekeke~! Only I~ do~!

For example, she ********************** and ******************* and you can't believe it but *******************.

Anyways, did you like the fact that nobody came for her in the storm (like Sebastian, Ciel, etc) to check on her? It's really cheesy when they do because unless the character was screaming, they never know if they're scared.

And I don't really se Ciel doing much cheering up, considering he suffers from the dreams too –shot-.

Alex isn't afraid that much of storms as she is of ***.

Oh, and every review I get is akin to a hug, so get the hugs shooting!

Sincerely,

Hopeless Desires/HD/Kairi-chan/Sora-Baka


	4. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

* * *

_Ciaossu!_

So how are you? I'm bored thank you very much.

So I have good news.

The good news is that I've already started writing chapter three.

The bad thing is that I'm forbidden from anything electronics for the next three days. For a stupid reason. _And_ I can't write on anything other than my computer. Its in my blood or something that makes me stare at paper and smile at screens '-_-.

Yeah, anyways, I'm sorry for the readers who will have to wait, but I'm not gonna give up on this story! So don't forget about it, or else...

I'll unleash my Mafioso Authress Fury on you!

So I have two seconds before Mom realizes I'm on the computer and busts my sorry butt.

See you after three days!

Ciao,

_Hopeless Desires_


End file.
